Demyx vs Things
by Juno Eclipse
Summary: Our favorite Idoit has his own tv show called Demyx vs. things as a Kung fu master he will fight in countless yet useless epesodes in live tv please review and see what you people think its really random.I forgot no flames pls.!
1. So much Clogging!

**Demyx vs. things**

**Me: hi I hope you guy like this one its about Demyx the "kung fu master" starring in a show called Demyx vs. Things fighting off all sorts of things like a baby grand piano for example.**

**Constantine: Yes away to get rid of him since he has giant crush on me, even since I came to Destiny Island and he had followed me everywhere, beside those other annoying boys who followed me everywhere because they all told me I was pretty yuck! I took it as an insult.**

**Me: we don't need you life stories just do the disclaimer!**

**Constantine: Alright already Sly doesn't own KH2

* * *

**

It's Demyx vs. things

Then Demyx came wearing a Tai Kwon do out fit with a pink belt (hahaha!) and made Kung fu poses

Random Voice :Then a random voice said

Today Demyx battles a toilet

Demyx: Wait what? A toilet that's stupid

Then a random toilet came and hit Demyx knocking him unconscious.

Random Voice: toilet one, Demyx zero.

Demyx: own my head.

Riku: boy that was stupid

then he turns off the tv.

* * *

**Me: that was quick isn't it? But I'll keep on put chapters here that will make you guys laugh.

* * *

**


	2. Frigde this!

**Demyx vs. things**

**Me: hi I hope you guy like this one its about Demyx the "kung fu master" starring in a show called Demyx vs. Things fighting off all sorts of things like a baby grand piano for example and other inanimate and animated objects.**

**Me: Can any body want to do the disclaimer? Anyone?**

**Hayner: Fine! I'll do it!**

**Hayner: Sly doesn't own KH2**

Big booming voice: And now it's time for Demyx versus things.

(Then they show Demyx doing Kung-fu moves like a show-off he is.)

Big booming voice: Today, Demyx battle a refrigerator.

Demyx: What? That's not even a living thi….

Suddenly, a refrigerator randomly came and crushed the punk rocker/ Kung-fu master.

Demyx: Owww!

Big booming voice: Refrigerator one, Demyx zero.

Demyx: I broke three nails and my head is bleeding!

Riku: I don't even bother why I keep watching this crap!

**Me: I'll keep adding chapters for this one, stay tuned for my Halloween fic who killed Mr. Mosby a Halloween special it is almost updated.**

**Hayner: Oh yeah! **


	3. When audiences attack!

**Demyx vs. things**

**Me: I'm back! Sorry for the long updates**

**But here's a new chapter of Demyx versus things.**

**I promise that this will be longer than the other ones!**

**Constantine: I hope so!**

**Me: The disclaimer would you please.**

**Constantine: Sly doesn't own Kingdom hearts 2 or the All that skits.**

Riku grabs the remote and open the T.V. and found the stupid show called: Demyx vs. things.

Riku: What! This again? Oh well better watch since there is nothing good watch today.

Random Voice: And now "Demyx versus things!"

Then Demyx came into the scene.

Random Voice: Today, Demyx battles the audience.

Demyx: What I can't do that to my loyal fans!

Then a swarm of audiences came to kick his butt.

Demyx: Oww! Hey! Watch the hair, I just gelled it!

Then an old lady came and hit him her purse with a brick inside of it.

**Whack!**

Leading the poor Kung-Fu wanna be master unconscious.

And the audience settled down back to their sets leaving the Kung-Fu master wanna be in the stage.

Constantine: Hahahah!

Random Voice: Audience one, Demyx zero.

Demyx: aha ha ow, my spleen.

Now we get back on the guy who was watching Demyx versus things in the T.V.

Riku: well at least this one is a little bit more amusing.

Constantine: You said it!

Riku: What the…. Where did you come from?

Constantine: I snuck from the back door.

Riku: Get outta here!

Constantine: heck no!

Then suddenly DJ pops out from the screen.

DJ: Well thea tha a that's all folks!

**Me: Well that what have for now stayed tuned for another chapter fro this one!**

**DJ: Bye**


	4. 100000 dollars ugly leather couch!

**Demyx vs. things**

**Me: I'm back! Sorry for the long updates**

**But here's a new chapter of Demyx versus things.**

**Me: The disclaimer would you please.**

**Constantine: Sly doesn't own Kingdom hearts 2 or the All that skits.

* * *

**

After a long day of school, Riku came home and went straight for the couch to reach the remote.

Riku: "Let's what's good this time."

**:.Three hours Later.:**

After three grueling boring hours finally Riku found a good show, FINALLY!

The Show was this…

Then a random voice introduced the audience to the show.

Random Voice: "AND NOW DEMYX versus THINGS!

And Demyx came randomly as always with his fancy yet lame Kung –Fu moves.

…….then a 20 second commercial came to interfere the show like they do in every show after an intro.

Random Voice: "TODAY DEMYX BATTLES A HUGE COUCH!

Demyx (finished with the fancy shiamcy moves, standing there looking pretty): "Wait wha..?!

Then a very expensive Leather Couch was thrown at said idiot.

Demyx (Crushed under the couch): "Owwww! My Spleen!"

Random Voice: "Couch one, Demyx zero"

Riku: "this guy is pathetic!"

Constantine: "yeah."

Riku: "Wait what the? Would you get out of here!"

DJ(pops out of no where again):"that's all folks!"

* * *

**Me: "More on next time!"**


	5. Demyx vs Riku

**Demyx vs. Things.**

**Me: It's been quite long while that I have updated the chapters sorry about that.**

**Demyx: "Yes my time to shine!"**

**Me: "Yay whatever, by the way do the disclaimer."**

**Demyx: "Okay, Sayuri Tai, in Chinese Tai Sayuri, doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or Square Enix."**

**Me: "I wish I did, oh yeah due to fan request Riku and Demyx might/will get to square off in this one but still it is gonna be funny." **

In the backstage Demyx was pumped up for the show, (duh) as he jogged to the stage the random voice guy announced the entry.

**Random Voice guy: "And now for Demyx versus things."**

Then he was doing his cheesy "Kung-fu" moves. Suddenly the random voice guy quit. **"I quit!" **then Constantine was the replacement for the annoucement.

**Constantine: "Today Demyx battles Riku. Uh why did they picked me for this."** Said Constantine lifelessly.

**Director: "Because you sound like Amy Lee from Evanescence and um… you're hot."**

**Constantine: "Whatever."**

**Demyx: "Constantine?! Is that you my love? I'm so freaking happy that you're here, I might barf from the tension Yo."(Irwin the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.) **

**Constantine: "uh…whatever just go face off Riku or something.**

Then Riku jumped in front the stage and dozens of fangirls squeal for the silver haired guy.

**Demyx: "Man, why he always get the attention?"**

**Riku: "Having fangirls is not a good thing anyway, having them chasing you around and-"**

**Constantine: "Hey lets get on with the show!"**

**Riku: "Okay, okay sheesh!"**

Then Demyx get his groove on bystarting off by Mao Tai a form of Kung-fu mostly kicking from Jet Lee's last movie fearless. Demyx jumped and made a kung-fu kick pose and looked at the audience with a smile, and Riku dodged it simply by just taking two steps away with no problem what so ever. Demyx just crashed into the wall leading backstage where an intern was drinking a cup of coffee.

**Constantine: "(sigh) Riku 1, Demyx 0. This lame."**

**Demyx: (while finger in the air.) "Rematch!"**


End file.
